When Fire & Water Meet 2: Lost & Found
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: a year after When Fire & Water Meet Amy has the same dream for a month, she feels the desire to find her brother, how will it turn out AmyxHao RenxMacchi YohxAnna and some others
1. Nightmare

There it was again the same dream she had for the last month

A wolf fought a giant bird, a young boy stood by the wolfs side, the boy screamed

Amy sat up in bed sweating cold sweat, she closed her eyes hoping not to disturb him, well to late

"are you okay" Hao asked getting up and sitting next to her

Amy placed her hands over her face, she wore a black tank and black shorts, Hao wrapped an arm around Amy, he wore dark red shorts and was shirtless,

"its that same nightmare" Amy said

Hao climbed off the bed, he put on his black t shirt, and headed for the door

"where are you going" Amy asked

"just for a walk" Hao said "you go back to sleep"

Amy lay down in bed trying to fall asleep

Hao closed the door behind him, Hao closed his eyes he could hear her thoughts, he could also tell what she was dreaming, it pained him that he didn't know how he could help her, the Spirit Of Fire stood next to Hao looking at him with a sad face, that's when Hao knew the only way to help her was to find her brother, his thoughts were disturbed when the door opened

"Hao I need to find my brother" Amy said "but I would have to go by myself"

"no" Hao said "I wont let you go by yourself"

"Hao" Amy said "I can do this"

"at least someone with you" he said "please"

"fine" Amy said "if it will make you feel better"

Hao kissed her on the forehead, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the room, he once again closed the door behind him


	2. Leaving

That morning Amy opened her eyes to find that Hao had already gotten up, she climbed out of bed and rubbed her eyes

"when do you plan on leaving" Hao asked walking in the room

"um" Amy said trying to gather her thoughts "I soon as I can I guess"

"then you better gather your friends" Hao said

Amy walked to the door

"you promise to be careful" Hao asked

"of course" Amy said

Hao kissed Amy on the cheek, she smiled at him, she ran out the door to as Hao put gather her friends, Hao's face saddened as he watched her leave

"hey Kaitlyn" Amy said as she ran down the stairs

"whats up" Kaitlyn asked

"do you feel like going to random places to find my brother" Amy asked

"sure" Kaitlyn

"I want to go too" Macchi and Megan said at the same time

The two girls ran in the room, Amy smiled because they all were willing to go, the girls ran up stairs to pack a few things, Macchi ran into her room

"where are you going" Ren asked

"Amy, Kaitlyn, Megan and I are going somewhere" Macchi said

"going somewhere" Ren questioned

"yea" Macchi said picking up her backpack

"do you know where your going" he asked

"not really" she answered

"what" Ren said  
"we're going to look for her brother" Macchi said

"you're gonna be carefull" he asked

Macchi smiled

"of course" she said

"one more thing" Ren said walking up to her

He kissed her and hugged her

"I'll miss you" he said

Macchi hugged him back, she buried her head in his chest

"I'll miss you too" she said

Kaitlyn was in her room packing, when she stopped to think, why had she said yes to going with Amy to find her brother, he was the one who kidnapped her, but then again he was the one who had saved her, she shook the thoughts away and looked up, she wished her brother was here however he had to go back to Colorado, she sighed and headed downstairs

Megan had just finished packing her stuff

"you going somewhere" Lyserg asked standing in the doorway

"yea" Megan said "going to find Amy's brother"

"well be careful" he said

"okay" she said and walked past him

He watched her leave he wanted to tell her but he didn't know how

"you should have told" Hao said

"what do you know about love" Lyserg asked

"more than you think" Hao said and walked away


	3. Goodbyes

The girls were ready to go

"do you have to" Lyserg asked

"just be careful" Hao said "or im coming after you"

"we'll be fine" Amy said smiling

The girls walked off, starting a journey longer then they thought

Lyserg grew sad once they had left, Hao could tell Lyserg wasn't feeling good about all this, Lyserg walked to his room and sat on his bed

"whats up" Hao asked standing the doorway

"what do I do" Lyserg asked

Lyserg didn't specify what he was talking about, but Hao knew

"I should have told her" he said

Hao sat there and waited for Lyserg to slow down a bit

"what if they don't come back" Lyserg asked

Hao restrained himself when Lyserg said that, Hao didn't show it but he prayed what Lyserg said wouldn't be true

"they'll be back" Hao said "and when they are just tell her"

"what if she doesn't feel the same way" Lyserg asked

"ahh you have doubt" Hao said "listen Lyserg if you love something let it go and if it doesn't come back it was never meant to be"

Lyserg looked up at Hao

"let her know" he said "and you just might be surprised"

Hao walked out the door, Lyserg sat on the bed pondering what he was just told

"I will tell her" Lyserg said to himself

Yoh looked away from the food he was cutting, yea Anna was trying to teach Yoh how to cook, he waited for his brother, whom he really needed to talk to

"Yoh you're gonna kill yourself" Anna yelled

Yoh looked back he had cut right next to his finger

"that was close" Hao said walking in

"I need to talk to you" Yoh said pulling Hao out of the kitchen

"what" Hao asked breaking free of Yoh's grip

"are the girls really going to find Amy's brother" Yoh asked

"yea because Amy believes he is in danger" Hao said

"I see" Yoh said "so why did she take the others"

"because she wasn't going alone" Hao said

Walking to the living room, Hao sat down and was about to watch t.v when Horo ran in the room screaming

"save me" Horo screamed

Hao didn't have to guess who was chasing Horo, Ren was close behind Horo

"Horo what did you do" Hao asked

"I just told him to stop missing his girlfriend" Horo said hiding behind Hao, who was now standing

"you did what" Hao asked

"its not that bad" Horo said

"you cant go around telling guys to stop missing their girlfriends" Hao said pulling Horo out from behind him

:don't kill Horo" Yoh and Anna both called from the kitchen

Hao set him down and Ren and Hao sat down to watch some tv


	4. Here

Amy, Megan, Kaitlyn and Macchi had been walking around town  
"so where to first" Macchi asked  
"hes in Boston" Aqua said  
"well then I guess that's where we're going" Amy said  
"but isn't that all the way in America" Megan asked  
"yup sure is" Kaitlyn said "this will be fun"  
The four girls ran toward the airport, when they got there a young boy in all green he even wore a green hat stood at the airport doors, he was crying  
"what's wrong" Amy asked  
"my brother is in Boston" he said "and I can't get there"  
Amy looked to the others, she was looking for an answer, the girls shrugged their shoulders  
"we can help you" Amy said  
"really" he said  
"of course im mean we're going to Boston anyway" Amy said  
The boys face lit up he followed the four girls in

The plane ride was long and boring, Amy sat staring out the window, the others had fallen asleep, Amy couldn't find the sleep she longed for because she felt she was missing something important, when the plane landed she woke up her friends  
"did you get any sleep" Macchi asked  
"nah" Amy said "I didn't need any"  
They got off the plane  
"I have a question" Megan said  
"huh" Kaitlyn said  
"where are going to stay" Megan asked  
"how about with my grandmother" Macchi said  
"your grandma lives here" Megan said  
"you have a grandma" Kaitlyn said  
"of course I do" Macchi said "and yess she lives here"

Hao was pacing back and forth, Ren sat on the floor watching  
"what are you doing" Yoh asked  
"trying to think of something to do" Hao said  
"can you be quite" Horo asked  
"why" Hao asked back  
They looked and saw Horo reaching for what looked like a squirrel, Anna stood under a tree, she seemed to be thinking, Hao yelled just to scare the squirrel, it looked up and saw Horo that squirrel ran so fast, nothing could catch it  
"what did you do that for" Horo asked  
Hao couldn't help but laugh, Horo looked like he wanted to kill Hao, however everyone knew that wasn't going to happen, but Hao ran anyway still laughing  
"well that's just like him" Yoh said  
"well at least he found something to do" Ren said  
Yoh and Ren sighed and continued to watch Horo chase Hao


	5. Missing Them

The five kids walked down the streets of Boston till they came to a small house by now it was late, not quiet dark but late, they walked up yo the door, Macchi knocked on the door hard, knowing her grandmother might be sleeping, the door opened, there stood an old lady with very light purple hair, she had soft blue eyes and wore a long yellowish dress

"oh Macchi hello" she said

"grandma can we stay with you" Macchi asked

"sure" her grandma said

The kids walked in there wasn't much, but there were three rooms upstairs, Macchi and Amy shared a room and Luigi (the little boy), Megan and Kaitlyn shared a room

Macchi turned to Amy

"what should we do" Macchi asked

"well I guess we track my brother from here" Amy said

"is there a reason only girls came" Macchi asked

Amy thought for a moment

"because the presence of a stronger shaman may have kept him away from us" she said

"okay" Macchi said

"you miss him don't you" Amy asked

Macchi could only nod her head

"don't worry we'll see them in no time" Amy said

Hao sat awake in his bed, he had nothing to do and couldn't fall asleep so basically he was bored so bad he couldn't even sleep, everything he did reminded him of Amy, he looked around his room, there Amy had left some her clothes lying on the floor, he smiled and went to pick them up, when he did he took a deep breath and realized that they smelled just like her, and that he loved the way she would always leave them on the floor till Anna made her pick them up, he smiled, and looked down to the ground, he decided to leave them there

Ren had the same problem he had nothing to do, he sat in his because he needed some time alone, he started thinking and as he did so he realized he had started crying yea he missed her that much, he leaned his head against the wall wishing she were here now, to him it felt like they had been gone for years, he looked to her side of the bed and noticed that she had made it before she had left, he sighed and tried one more time to fall asleep

Lyserg was looking out his window hoping that he would see them coming back, he was also wishing he had told Megan how he felt, he wished could have told her that everything he did for her he gave his heart and soul, he wanted to tell her that without her there he felt like he could hardly breathe, he walked over to his bed and layed down, he tried his best to get some sleep, perhaps that would help

Amy sat awake everyone else seemed to be asleep, she missed the words Hao would say to her when she had a problem, he always said the same thing 'everything will be alright in the end if its not alright then its not the end' she cried at the memory

"you okay" Macchi asked

"im fine" Amy said

Macchi had also been awake wishing she could hear Ren's voice again, before she knew it she had fallen asleep, Amy turned to her noticing that she was asleep also decided it was time for some over needed sleep


	6. Life Turns

That morning Amy pulled herself out of bed to find that everyone else had already woken up, they were all eating

"can we find my brother now" Luigi asked

"sure" Amy said trying to gather her thoughts

For some reason she didn't have that same nightmare, she didn't know what to make of it, the other girls got up and were ready to leave by the time Amy decided to let it go for the time being, they walked all over town there was no sign of Luigi's brother

"we'll never find him" Luigi said and started crying

"don't worry we'll find him" Macchi said

They walked down the street and saw what they presumed to be a funeral, Amy was curious

"wait here" she said

The others waited as she ran to the closest person, a young girl with blond hair and ruby eyes, she wore a long white dress

"whats going on" Amy asked

"my boyfriend was killed by some bear" the girl said "only I don't think it was a bear"

"why not" Amy asked

"im a shaman if you know what that is and I know that another shaman did it" she said

"what does your boyfriend look like" Amy asked

The girl took out a photo, the boy looked almost exactly like her brother, and he was killed by another shaman, Amy knew now what was going on

"I know who did this" Amy said

"who I must get them" the girl said

"no you stay, I don't want to get you into any trouble" Amy said

"my boyfriend is dead, I have nothing" she said

"what about the rest of your family" Amy asked

The girl was silent, she knew that Amy had brought up a good point, Amy ran back to her friends

"so what was that about" Megan asked

"someone is trying to kill me and my brother" Amy said

Hao sat up from a laying position on the floor that he almost fell back down

"did you feel that" Ren asked

"yup" Hao and Lyserg said

"feel what" Anna asked

No one answered her

"do you think that was good or bad" Lyserg asked

"I couldn't tell" Hao said

"me neither" Ren said

The three boys were now sitting in a circle, discussing this experience, Anna walked to the kitchen and stood next to Yoh who was doing the dishes

"whats going on in there" Yoh asked

"I don't know they wouldn't tell me" Anna said

"what should we do" Lyserg

"maybe we should wait and see if it happens again" Ren said

"good idea" Hao "and if it happens again we are out of here"

The three boys separated and returned to their previous activities, Hao feel back to sleep on the floor, Ren went back to training and Lyserg finished cleaning his room, Anna and Yoh were starting to get concerned

Amy and the others continued to look for Luigi's brother when it started raining

"MY HAIR" Megan screamed

"I love the rain" Amy said

"me too" Macchi said

Megan runs for cover and Amy Macchi and Luigi play in the rain Megan, worrying about he hair noticed something moving but forgot about it and decided to go have some fun

"I thought your hair was messed up" Amy said

"it is but I'll fix it later" Megan said

Macchi started laughing

"Enjoying the rain?" someone said

Everyone gasped and turned around....


	7. Someone New

They turned and there stood a boy with dark hair and purple eyes, he stood with his back against a tree

"Shilo" Macchi said

"you know him" Megan asked

"yea he's my cousin" Macchi said

"so who are all of them" Shilo asked

"these are my friends Amy, Megan, Kaitlyn and Luigi" Macchi said

"wait you said Luigi" Shilo said

Macchi nodded her head

"yea why" she asked

"because I have someone at my house who is looking for him" he said

They all went back to Shilo's house

"when did you move here" Macchi asked

"about a year ago" he said as he opened the door

When they got in they saw a young boy in all red

"Luigi" he called

"Mario" Luigi said

They ran to each other and gave each other the biggest hugs ever

"well we gotta get going" Amy said

"whats the rush" Shilo asked standing in front of her

"we have something we need to take care of" Amy said her now hard expression never changing

"cant it wait" Shilo sounded like he was begging

"you have no idea" Amy said

Macchi knew what was going on and could also tell the others didn't

"you felt it didn't you" Hao called

"yup" Ren and Lyserg both called back

The three boys were the only ones home, they didn't waste any time on leaving a note, when they got out the door they climbed on the Spirit Of Fire's hand, and took off toward them

"listen I need to go" Amy said

When the ground shook, Macchi and Megan fell to the ground, Amy didn't seem to move at all

"what was that" Macchi asked

"you don't want to know" Amy said

She ran toward the back of the house, the others followed without question

"whats going on" Shilo asked

"that thing I need to take care of came after us" Amy said

There was a high pitched scream, everyone fell to their knees and covered their ears

"that sounded like a bird" Megan said

"that means that" Amy started

She didn't finish but ran back to the front door, when she got there both were gone, someone just saved their lives and she didn't even know who, the others came behind her

"what happened" Kaitlyn asked

"I have a guess" Amy said

"so now can you stay" Shilo asked

Now everyone could tell he was hitting on her, Macchi stood next to Megan

"as long as Hao doesn't find out he will live" Macchi said

Megan and Macchi continued to watch as Shilo flirted with Amy, who anyone could tell was not interested


	8. Something's There

"fine you know what we'll stay" Amy said

"alright" Shilo said

Macchi watched as Amy mouthed the words 'if it will make you shut up', all Macchi could do was smile, Shilo lead the girls to a bedroom, they would have to share,

That night Megan was lying awake in her bed, she turned to her right, where Macchi was

"you awake" she asked

When Macchi didn't answer, Megan knew she was asleep

"you okay" Amy asked from Megan's other side

"I wish I could have told him" Megan said she looked like she was about to cry

"told who what" Amy asked

"I wish I could have told Lyserg how I feel" Megan said she started crying

"hey Megan it'll be fine" Amy said

"but what if" Megan started

"shhh you need to sleep" Amy said "it will make you feel better"

Megan cuddled up in her blanket and fell asleep, Amy stayed awake, and decided to go downstairs, she looked around it was dark so she figured no one else was down here

"you decided to come visit me" Shilo said

Amy resisted the urge to turn around and walk back up the stairs

"no" Amy said

"why cant you be nice to me" Shilo asked with a puppy face

Okay only one person could make her be nice with a pleading voice and a puppy face and he was in Japan or so she thought, she continued down the stairs when he blocked her path, he grabbed her wrist and was about to kiss her when the door flew open and someone pulled him away from her, Shilo looked up and saw a boy with long brown hair, he looked down at Shilo with murderous black eyes

"who are you" Shilo demanded

"Hao what are you doing here" Amy asked

"you know him" Shilo said

Hao never said a word but everyone came running down the stairs

"whats going on" Kaitlyn asked

"and whats Hao doing here" Megan asked

"im here because of a feeling" Hao said

"well you cant just break into my house" Shilo said

"you im not done with yet" Hao said harshly

Shilo flinched and scooted farther away from Hao

"don't kill him Hao" Macchi said "hes my cousin"

"don't worry I wont kill him" Hao said

Amy grabbed Hao's hand

"Hao" she said

He looked at her, then back at Shilo who was observing everything

"you try that one more time and I wont hesitate" Hao warned him

"Hao are we done yet" Ren asked walking in the door

"Ren" Macchi said

Ren looked over at Macchi who was now down the stairs, she literally jumped on Ren, Ren wrapped his arms around Macchi and held her tightly, she started crying on his shoulder, all he could do was gently rub her head, Megan was happy that her friends were so happy but she wished things she thought couldn't be so

"what is going on in here" Lyserg asked

A smile crossed Megan's face, but she felt like she couldn't move, Amy looked up to her friend, and noticed that there was something there


	9. Staying

"why not stay its late" Shilo said

"are blind" Macchi said

"what are you talking about" Shilo asked

"Hao wont hesitate the next time you try" Macchi said "so we should go"

Shilo thought for moment

"come on" Shilo said

Hao turned to him, for a moment Shilo thought he saw hurt in Hao's eyes, but that couldn't be Shilo thought, Shilo watched as they started to leave the house

"it would be best if you sleep" Shilo said

"fine we'll stay the night" Hao said

Shilo let off a big smile, Hao only glared, for some reason Shilo could still see that hint of hurt, they walked back up to the room, Hao sat down next to the wall, while the others layed down, Amy walked over and sat down next to him

"I missed you" she said leaning her head on his shoulder

"I missed you too" he said

Shilo looked through the door

"one day she'll be mine" Shilo said

"nope" Macchi said from behind him

Shilo suppressed a scream and turned to his cousin

"what do you mean" he asked

"they have an unbreakable bond" Macchi said walking past him

Macchi layed down next to Ren, who was already asleep

"I can help you get her" a voice said

"I'll do anything" Shilo said

"do as I say and you can have anything" it said with a dark chuckle

Shilo walked back to his room

The morning started with a scream, Amy and Hao jumped to their feet, the scream came from Kaitlyn, Megan was laying next to Kaitlyn and when she screamed Megan grabbed the closest thing which was Lyserg

"are you okay" Amy asked

"it was just a dream" Kaitlyn said

"tell us" Macchi said

"well I dreamed that something bad was going to happen to us today" Kaitlyn said

Amy and Hao looked at each other and then back at Kaitlyn, Shilo walked in the room

"how is everyone" he asked

Hao was a bit concerned well okay more than a bit after he read what was on Shilo's mind, Hao slightly shifted his position, Amy knew something was wrong at that point

"would you guys like to stay for breakfast" Shilo asked

"no thank you" Hao said

"we have something to take care of" Amy said

Luigi walked over to them

"does your brother have short dark hair and a black dog" Luigi asked

"yea" Amy said

"my brother told me he saw someone just like that" Luigi said

"where" Amy asked

"going to Colorado" Luigi said

"we have to go now" Amy said

The others nodded their heads

"so you're not going to stay" Shilo said

"we cant" Amy said already at the front door

"that girl's fast" Lyserg said

"I cant let you leave" Shilo said

Everyone looked at him, there seemed to be a dark feeling around him that wasn't there the other day, Hao could feel that he had let some dark spirit into him, Hao walked toward him

"who did you make a deal with" Hao asked

"what are you talking about" Shilo asked

"how could you think that a dark spirit could help you" Hao asked

Shilo was mad and attacked Hao, just before the attack hit Hao a wave of water washed the attack away

"we have to go" Amy said "and this isn't helping"

"how could you turn against me" Shilo asked

"I was never with you" Amy said

"and why not" he asked

"because I already found better" Amy said

"prove it" Shilo said


	10. Saving Shilo

Hao knew that Shilo had no idea what was going on, Hao looked back to the others and sighed, he wasn't quiet sure what he was to do about this, so he just walked away

"don't you walk away from me" Shilo yelled

Hao didn't even listen, everyone was out the door

"you'll pay for this" he called

"you have a crazy cousin" Ren said

"now I remember why I don't visit him often" Macchi said

They walked to the airport, when something exploded behind them they turned around, Shilo stood behind them

"do as I say and I wont hurt them" Shilo said

Amy shook her head fast she was trying to forget that statement it reminded her of her father, that's when it came to her that's who was telling Shilo what to do, but how was that possible

"are you okay" Hao asked

"Hao my father is telling him what to do" Amy said

"how is that possible" he asked

"I don't know but its true" she said

"come on you don't want these people to die do you" Shilo asked

"you wouldn't hurt them" Hao said

"how do you know" Shilo asked

"because they're innocent and you didn't want this" Hao said

Shilo stopped, he knew Hao was right he didn't want to hurt anyone, but the voice told him to do whatever it said and he would get what he wanted, he looked at them and knew the look, its that look someone gives you when they're asking for help but cant say it

"we have to help him" Hao said

"how" Amy asked

Hao looked from Shilo to the others repeatedly, Shilo seemed to get the message

"go to him and do what he wants" Hao told Amy

"what" Amy said

"just do it" he said

Amy never really second guessed Hao, but this scared her, but she did as she was told, she walked to Shilo

"go over there and sit with those kids" he said

Amy walked and sat next to a young girl who looked familiar

"do I know you" Amy asked

The girl looked at her, it was that same girl she talked to at the funeral

"yea you talked to me about my boyfriend" she said "my names Julie"

"my names Amy" Amy said

"whats going on" Julie asked

"remember when I told you that I knew who killed your boyfriend" Amy said

"yea" Julie said

"well he's the one behind this" Amy said

Julie looked around, she didn't know what to think, all this was to much, she looked back when she heard a loud noise, she looked back, Hao attacked Shilo, who didn't move away from the attack when Hao's fire hit Shilo something black flew from his body Shilo hit the ground, the dark spirit shook its head and looked at Shilo who lay on the ground, when it tried to renter his body, the Spirit Of Fire grabbed it

"sorry" Hao said "but its time you went back"

The black spirit screamed as the Spirit Of Fire burned it out of existence, Julie had ended up hugging Amy who patted her arm, Amy stood up and ran to Hao, who was kneeling next to Shilo

"you okay" Hao asked

"I think I'll be fine" Shilo said "and thanks for that"

"of course" Hao said

Amy hugged Hao, and kissed him on the cheek

"the nicest guy I know" Amy said

"really" Hao said

Amy lightly punched his shoulder

"of course" she said

The others ran to them

"can we go to Colorado now" Kaitlyn asked

"sure" Amy said


	11. Lost

They walked into the airport

"can I talk to you" Shilo asked Hao

The two stepped aside while the others got tickets

"can I come with you guys" Shilo asked

"if you promise not to flirt with my girlfriend again" Hao said

Shilo nodded his head, and it took some time to realize that Hao referred to Amy as his girlfriend

"hurry up Shilo" Amy called

He snapped back from his thoughts and ran to them, on the plane Hao sat next to Amy who sat next to Kaitlyn, behind them Macchi sat next to Ren who sat next to Shilo, and behind them Megan sat next to Lyserg, the plane ride was long everyone had fallen asleep except Hao and Shilo, when the plane felt like it was shaking, Hao looked around there were about 15 other people on the plane, when the plane felt as if it was falling, Hao climbed out of his seat waking up Amy in the process

"where are you going Hao" Amy asked sleepily

"to check something out" Hao said

He opened the door to the pilot's room, Hao couldn't believe his eyes, they weren't there, plane shook again, Hao looked out the front window the snowy ground was coming fast

"we're gonna crash" Hao called

Everyone in the plane started freaking out, when Hao got an idea, he ran back to where everyone else was

"everyone get together" he said

Everyone listened without question, the bottom of the plane disappeared, everyone screamed as the Spirit Of Fire caught them, they watched as the plane hit the ground and exploded, they were alive but they were in the middle of nowhere and it was freezing out, no one could believe their eyes some because they almost died and some because they were standing on the hand of a huge red creature

"now what" Kaitlyn asked

"we find our way to town" Hao said

By this time the Spirit Of Fire had landed on the ground and was letting everyone off, most of the people were still freaking out now because they were in the middle of nowhere

"SHUT UP" Hao yelled

Everyone was quiet

"now if we want to find a way to town, you need to be quiet and think" he said

"what do you have in mind" a guy asked

"we stay warm to start" Hao said

He motioned for everyone to sit in a circle, they did it and the Spirit Of Fire sat around them to keep them warm

"cant you get him to bring us to town" the same guy asked

"we are in a small storm if you didn't notice" Hao said "so if he tried to take us back we just might get more lost"

Everyone was silent, thinking how could they get out of this, on Hao's mind was were did the pilots go who caused the plane to fall and was it on purpose


	12. Choices

They had been sitting there for quite some time, it was starting to get colder as the night drew closer, Hao looked around he noticed a young mother clutched her baby in her arms, the baby started crying

"shut that kid up" a man yelled causing because of the yelling

"hes crying because he's cold" the woman said

"I don't care shut him up" the man said

Hao walked over and sat next to the woman, that's when Hao noticed that the baby had brown hair and brown eyes, reminding him of his younger brother, the heat from Hao's body quickly warmed the two up, the baby looked up at Hao, the baby smiled and laughed, he reached his little hands up to Hao, his mother smiled and handed the child to Hao, Hao was reluctant but took the child, the baby had the biggest smile, and Hao couldn't help but smile, Amy watched Hao and the baby the little thing was so happy, it seemed to make everyone else smile as well, Hao knew that if they didn't leave soon not all of them would make it out

"where's the kids father" Hao asked still looking at the little boy

"he works here in Colorado" she said "so little Yao and I were going to visit him"

"we should go" Ren said

"I agree" Hao said

"but if we stay at the crash site they might find us" someone argued

"yea" someone said

Everyone started argueing, the mother stood up to try and stop the fighting, but when someone hit her she fell to the snow, she cold and motionless

"you killed her" Hao said

Everyone started fighting again, Hao looked down at the kid in his arms, he turned to his friends

"lets go" Hao said

The eight friends ran into the snowy night, Hao kept the young child close to him, he knew the kid would get hungry soon, he wasn't going to watch the little one suffer, they actually made it to town, a few hours of running though, they ran into someones house and layed themselves down on the ground, the baby started crying, Hao had no idea what to do, Amy took the kid into her arms and started rocking him back and forth, he slowly stopped crying, when someone came running down the stairs pointing a gun at them

"don't move" he said

"calm down sir" Hao said

"what are you doing here" he asked

"we just need a place to stay for the night" Hao said

The man looked at them Hao stood next to Amy, who held the child, Macchi was standing somewhat behind Ren who stood next to Shilo, Megan was hugging Lyserg in fear, Kaitlyn stood behind Amy and Hao, the man lowered the gun and sighed

"you'll leave in the morning" he said

"yes" Hao said

"you can sleep down here" he said

"thank you sir" Hao said

Everyone got comfortable

"do you know his name" Amy asked looking at the sleeping baby

"his name is Yao" Hao said also looking at the kid

"what do we do" Amy asked

"we have to find his father" Hao said

Amy smiled

"okay then" she said

Amy knew this meant they would have to put off finding her brother, but for this little child, she would do anything and she could tell Hao would too, the only problem how will they know who the father is……


	13. Searching

The light shone into the room, Amy looked around, the others also seemed disturbed by the light, Amy pulled herself off the floor, she was going to pick up Yao, but noticed that Hao was holding the kid close to him, she smiled and tried waking up the others, Macchi had fallen asleep cuddled up to Ren's chest, Kaitlyn and Shilo slept back to back while Megan slept close to Lyserg, Amy gently kicked the others, they all stumbled to their feet

"hey Hao wake up" Amy said

Hao opened his eyes and looked up at Amy, he rubbed his eyes, got to his feet and picked up Yao

"well let's get going" Amy said "but how do we find the kids father"

Everyone thought for a moment, Amy knew that no one seemed to have thought of that, everyone walked out the door still thinking, when a man was walking past them

"what are you doing with the Baxter's kid" he asked

"you know who this kid belongs to" Hao asked

"of course I do" the man said "but you still didn't answer my question"

"we're supposed to take him to his father" Hao said

"well they live in the white house on the next street" he said

The kids ran down the street, the fast movement woke the child, who started crying, they stopped at the door, Hao knocked, a man with brown hair and green eyes answered the door

"what are you doing with my kid" he asked

"let me explain" Hao said

"where's my wife" the man asked

Everyone looked away from him, Hao sighed

"she died at the crash site" Hao said

"what" he said

"us plus your kid are the only ones who lived" Hao said

The man invited them in, he took his kid

"Jackie can you come get your brother" he called

A young girl with black and purple hair came down the stairs her eyes brown she wore a red t shirt and black shorts, she walked over and grabbed her little brother

"who are they" she asked

When Hao looked over at her, she smiled, but watched him turn his head back to Amy, who seemed a bit stressed, Jackie went back up stairs with her brother

"what happened" he asked

"someone sabotaged the plane and it crashed" Hao said

"how did my child live but not my wife" he asked

"I was holding the kid when it happened" Hao said "the others with us got into a fight"

"I thought you said you, your friends and my kid were the only to survive" he asked

"I did" Hao said "because we were the only ones to make it to town before the freezing temp hit"

"what about my wife" he asked

"she tried to stop the fight" Hao said "she got hit, the cold plus lack of food, it didn't take much"

"so you left her there" the man almost yelled

Hao's expression never changed

"when we knew she was dead" Hao said "all I could do was make sure the kid lived"

"well I thank you for saving his life" he said calming down a bit

The kids stood up to leave

"where are you going" he asked

"we have another important thing to attend to" Amy said

They walked out the door and standing in front of them were the X-laws

"oh great" Hao said

"we have come for you" one of them said

"we don't have time for this" Hao said

He and the others started walking away, the X-Laws attacked them, Hao turned around and put out his hand blocking the attack, everyone was surprised

"like I said we don't have time for this" Hao said

He threw the attackers backward only hard enough to get them far enough so they could leave, and so they did leaving the X-Laws in astonishment that no matter how hard they trained Hao always seemed to be that much stronger


	14. What We Found

They walked for awhile

"is he here" Kaitlyn asked

"yup" Aqua said

"maybe we should split up" Megan said

Megan, Lyserg, Ren and Macchi went one way, while Kaitlyn, Shilo, Hao and Amy went the opposite, they said that if nothing was found in one hour then they would meet back here, Megan was excited to explore this new place, mostly because she wanted to find a store so she could get more clothes, Lyserg was a bit out of it but still kept his eyes open, Ren was a bit cautious in this new environment, and Macchi well she was looking at everything, meanwhile Amy and Hao where looking at everything, Kaitlyn was busy thinking of something, so busy she almost walked into a wall, and Shilo was wishing he could have a second chance, he looked around and saw some people following them, they didn't look like they posed much of a threat so he didn't say anything

"he's behind us now" Aqua said

They all turned around, but there was no one

"are you sure" Amy asked

Aqua nodded, Hao sighed

"lets go" he said

They started walking back, this was tiring chaseing her brother all over town, and what was he doing here in the first place, when they got back they once again saw the X-Laws

"what now" Amy asked

"he's like right in front of us" Aqua said

"but how" Kaitlyn asked

"can we take a break" Megan asked

"a break sounds good" Lyserg said

They all stopped, until they saw a black dog, it looked them in the eyes then turned its head away, Macchi walked over to it

"umm Macchi you shouldn't touch stray dogs" Megan said

But this dog wasn't stray and Macchi knew it, that's when Ren recognized it, he stayed back so not to startle it, Macchi layed her hand on its head, now that she was close enough she could see the tears in its eyes

Amy looked into the crowd of X-Laws, when she saw him, there he stood as one of them but why


	15. Lost Heart Found

They stood in shock

"Why" Amy called

"they gave me a family that loves me" Tyler said

"you don't know what they're doing do you" Amy said

"get them" Marco said

The X-Laws attacked them, Tyler couldn't believe they were trying to hurt his sister, but they were his family so he joined them

"Amy im gonna take on Tyler" Hao said

"try not to hurt him" Amy said

Hao stood in front of Tyler

"you will end here" Tyler said

"bring it" Hao said

"where is he" Macchi asked

"he is with the X-Laws now" Kino said

"we gotta do this" Megan said

Kino ran back toward where Tyler was and the kids followed, when they got there they saw the intense fight that was taking place before them, they looked and saw Tyler he was fighting Hao, who didn't seem to be attacking back,

"Tyler you didn't have to go this far" Hao said

"what would you know" Tyler asked

Before Hao could answer Marco attacked him from behind, Marco's sword pierced through Hao's shoulder, he screamed as the pain was to much to handle

"Hao" Amy screamed

Everyone turned and watched Hao fall to the ground

"finish this Tyler" Marco said

Tyler was about to end this, when he remembered Hao had told him "if you need someone to talk to im here" he said, Tyler hesitated, Aqua pushed the X-Laws back

"why did you hesitate" Marco asked

Tyler didn't answer he just watched as Amy helped Hao, he watched how important this boy was to his sister, even if the X-Laws gave him a family he couldn't ignore or hurt his real family especially not his sister who came out here just for him

"get ready for another attack" Marco said

Tyler ran over and stood in front of Amy and Hao

"what are you doing" Amy asked

"you're still my sister and I wont let them hurt you" Tyler said

Kino jumped from the bushes and stood next to Tyler, he had a huge grin on his face, Ren, Macchi, Megan and Lyserg ran out and stood with their friends

"you picked a good time to come" Hao said as Amy bandaged Hao's arm

"you're welcome: Ren said

"you will pay for siding with them" Marco said


	16. Darkness Arises

Marco quickly attacked them, they all split apart

"lets end this" Tyler said

"yea im hungry" Hao said

"don't try and mock us" Marco yelled

"don't get so angry" Hao said "its not good for you"

Marco was more angry now, he struck but missed badly

"oh come on" Hao said "at least try"

Marco got so mad that every attack he tried missed, Hao found this quiet entertaining, everyone stopped fighting to watch and see what would happen

"well that's enough games" Hao said

Marco was angry, and Hao laughed, this caused Marco to attack, which is what Hao wanted, as soon as Marco was close, Hao held out his hand, the fire that came from it was enough to take Marco out of the fight, when the other X-Laws saw this they were afraid they had no idea what to do

"should we go" Kaitlyn asked

"that's a good idea" Tyler said

The kids snuck away, when they were out they sighed with relief

"well lets go home" Megan said

Everyone laughed, until they heard a dark laugh, Amy and Tyler shuttered at the sound, Hao and Ren looked around but there was nothing

"you should have stayed away" a voice said

"dad if you're going to try and kill us the least you could do is show yourself" Amy said

"you were always the more observant one" he said walking up to them

"what do you want" Amy asked

"now that's not a way to address your father" he said

"you stopped being a father to me the day I knew who you really were" Amy said

"well then how about we end this now" he said

With these words everything turned dark, everyone got close to each other

"you cant be with your friends here" he said

Amy looked around and saw each of her friends slowly disappear, she instinctively grabbed Hao's arm, and this made him the only other person with her

"so you found a way to bring someone with you" he said

"I did" Amy said skeptically

"yup cause im here" Hao said

"well good thing it is you" Amy said

They looked at her father who now had the biggest darkest bird-like creature ever, Amy grabbed Hao's hand they stood there facing the most evil creature ever to have lived


	17. Fighting

"where is everyone" Macchi asked obviously talking to herself

She looked around everything was so dark, she could hear the others, but no matter how hard she tried she could never seem to get to them, she wanted to give up on it, when she heard someone call her name, she desperately looked around

'don't let it get to you' the voice said

Macchi took a deep breath to calm herself, she looked around one more time, this time things looked a little clearer

"this isn't so bad" Macchi said to herself "I mean I shouldn't let it bother me"

The dark faded as a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out, she looked up and saw Ren and Kaitlyn

"you okay" Kaitlyn asked

"sure where are the others" Macchi said

"still in there" Ren said looking at the darkness

"well lets get them out" Macchi said

Amy knew she was scared but didn't show it, however it seemed as though the creature could feel it, Amy looked up at Hao who didn't seem scared at all, she could tell this intrigued the creature

"stay back here" Hao said

"why I can fight" Amy protested

"not with fear in your heart" Hao said

Amy didn't really understand what he meant, but decided to stay back as he asked, Hao walked closer to her father

"are fight or stare at each other all day" Hao asked

"so you're not afraid" he asked

"why should I be" Hao asked "I've been to hell and back"

"then lets see how you handle this" the creature said

The creature took its leap and attacked, Hao waited for the last possible moment to dodge, he seemed to know that timing was everything in a battle like this, Amy watched still trying to figure out what Hao meant by what he told her

Megan sat in the darkness, she felt like giving up was the only way out, she looked around one more time, she saw what looked to be a small ray of light, she crawled over and reached out to it, when she did she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her out

"you okay" Lyserg asked

Megan just threw her arms around his neck

"I thought I was going to die in there" she said crying

"I guess that means that she's alright" Macchi said

"who's left" Kaitlyn asked

"looks like Amy Hao and Tyler" Shilo said

They looked around, when they heard a scream

Hao continued to dodge the creature, he seemed to be tempting it, showing it that it couldn't hit him, Amy could tell the creature was getting angry, so what it did was swung its wing at Hao, but when he moved it used its foot to attack, Hao saw it coming in time to keep from getting the full blow of the attack, it still threw him into the nearby wall, but he quickly jumped back to his feet, he had to think of a new plan because the creature was catching on fast, and he knew that a direct fight wouldn't work


	18. Friends Forever

"we gotta get in there" Kaitlyn said

"we cant" Ren said

"why not" Shilo asked

"unless…" Ren trailed off

"whats he doing" Kaitlyn asked

They watched as he stood there stareing at the darkness

"I have an idea" Ren said turning back to the others

Hao just barley made it out of the way, he started breathing heavily, he was tired and the creature knew it, a dark smile crossed its face, Hao knew what was coming, but despite that he still wasn't afraid, Amy had, had enough of watching, that's when she realized what was there to be afraid of she wasn't alone and never would be, she looked around and saw a small sword-like dagger on the ground, she picked it up, without drawing a lot of attention she ran at the creature, with Aqua in the weapon Amy stabbed it into the creature's foot, it screamed out in pain it kicked its foot back and forth, to keep from being kicked around Amy grabbed onto its foot and climbed on, when the creature saw this it tried grabbing her with its beak, Amy didn't know what to do now

"use it" Hao called

Amy walked out to where the creature could reach her

"come and get me" she yelled

Its beak came down fast and hard, she waited till it almost had her, then she moved causing the creature to puncture its own foot, it pulled its beak out of its foot and thrashed back and forth, its foot flew off the ground, Amy had no idea this was going to happen so with a swift movement she was thrown off, she hit the ground near Hao, they looked up, it death glared at them and attacked

"well at least im not scared anymore" Amy said

"true" Hao said "but im still hungry"

"what" she said

Right before the beak reached them they felt something grab them, once they were set down they looked up to see Kino

"Kino" Amy said "how'd you get here"

The creature was still very angry and was out of patience, it struck again this time the others landed on it, causing its beak to get stuck in the ground

"how'd you guys get here" Amy called

"we jumped" Ren said

"this cant be" Amy's father said

The creature pulled its head out of the ground, with Macchi and Megan still on it, they held on as tight as they could, however the creature had no idea they were there, it was attacking wildly, it was out of control

"what happened" he asked

"you cant control something like this forever" Hao said

"we have to leave" Tyler said

When the creature heard this it stood in front of the only exit

"Megan get ready to slid down its back and run" Macchi said

Megan nodded her head, Macchi carefully crawled onto its head, she took a deep breath and punched the creature in the eye, it screamed and shook its head back and forth, everyone saw they're chance and started running, Macchi flew of its head from the violent shaking, she screamed as she flew, Ren and Shilo heard her and turned around

"I got this" Shilo said "go and get her"

The creature turned to Macchi who was unconscious on the ground, Ren ran toward her and this caught its attention

"hey over here" Shilo yelled

Ren picked up Macchi and carried her back to the exit

"come on Shilo" Ren said

"tell them all I said thank you for being there for me" Shilo said

Ren knew what Shilo was saying

"Shilo you cant" Ren said

"just go" Shilo said "this is why im here"

The creature attacked again, Ren closed his eyes for a moment then did as Shilo told him, as he ran out the end of the tunnel he heard a blood curdling screams, Ren flinched at the sound

"what was that" Amy asked

Ren dropped his head

"lets close this opening" Hao said

Everyone attacked at the same time, the walls of the tunnel collapsed, everyone heard the cries of the creature when it realized that it was trapped forever, everyone headed back to town.


	19. Predictions and Leaving

The kids walked back to town, they saw a homeless man lying on the ground, he had dirty torn up clothes, scruffy black and grey hair, he sat there as if waiting for something

"beware the black day" he said

"the black day" Hao questioned

"beware the day when the dark spirit arises" he said

"the dark spirit" Hao thought out loud

"the signs will be shone" he said "the light will try to over rule this world"

Most of the kids looked at him skeptically, but Hao and Ren listened intently to what he was saying, they seemed to believe what he was saying

"can we go" Megan asked

"sure" Amy said after a small pause

They continued to walk back to town, they got there and were standing at the airport doors

"im staying here" Tyler said

"me too" Kaitlyn said

"you guys sure" Amy asked

"of course" Tyler and Kaitlyn said at the same time

"well then we'll miss you" Amy said

"hey Amy what made you come looking for me" Tyler asked

"a dream" Amy said

"I'll miss you" he said

"I'll miss you too" Amy said

"okay im cold" Megan said "can we go"

"sure" Amy said

Tyler and Kaitlyn stood there waving goodbye to their friends, Hao wrapped his arm around Amy

"well that's was a heck of a trip" he said

"indeed it was" she said

Macchi squirmed in Ren's arms, she slowly opened her eyes

"whats going on" she asked

"we're going home" Ren said looking down at her

It took her a minute but she realized that Ren was carrying her

"you can put me down" Macchi said

Macchi looked around

"wheres Shilo" Macchi asked

Ren didn't want to tell her, but he felt he couldn't bear to lie to her

"he didn't make it out" Ren said

He couldn't bear to look at her face, he didn't want to she the sadness on her face

"I guess he learned how to be a friend" Macchi said she didn't sound the least bit upset

Ren looked at her, he could tell she was sad but not enough to get her making everyone else sad

"I guess you could say that" Ren said

"you guys are gonna miss the plane" Hao called from the plane door

Ren and Macchi ran to the plane getting on just before it left


	20. Plane Ride

On the plane Megan sat next to Lyserg, Macchi next to Ren and Amy next Hao

"so how was trip for you" Lyserg asked

"good I guess" Megan said

"Megan there's something I need to tell you" Lyserg said

"what is it" Megan asked

Lyserg looked away from her, he took a deep breath

"Megan I love you" he said his face turning very red

Megan didn't know what to say at first, but then she spoke without thinking first

"I love you too" she said

Lyserg looked up at her and she kissed him, from behind them Hao peeked over the seat

"well then" he said "what happened" Amy asked not really that interested

"Lyserg and Megan are kissing" he said

Amy's head snapped up, she turned to Hao

"are you serious" she said looking over the seat at them

"well it took them long enough" Hao said "now if you don't mind im going to sleep"

"wait for me" Amy said

Amy leaned her head on Hao's shoulder and they both fell asleep

"wow" Ren said "this ended up being the strangest trip ever"

"yea I mean I knew going to look for her brother would lead to some problems" Macchi said "but this was over doing it a bit"

Ren chuckled

"whats funny" Macchi asked

"I just must be tired" he said

"do you think Shilo is still alive" Macchi asked

"what do you mean" Ren asked

"well Amy told me that both Shilo and her father were still in there" Macchi said "so do you think its possible that Sihlo is still alive"

"when you put it that way" Ren said "yea I do"

"really?" Macchi said

"really" he said

Macchi cuddled up to Ren feeling much happier

"could you two stop that now" Ren called

Lyserg and Megan looked at him

"come on" he said "don't want to see that all day"

Both Megan and Lyserg blushed, then noticed that Amy and Hao were sleeping, everyone found sleeping to be a good thing considering all they just went through


	21. Coming Home

They had finally made it back, they walked into the house when someone attacked them

"you should have left a note or something" Yoh said

he had Lyserg in a headlock while Anna had both Hao and Ren in a head lock

"you guys scared us" Yoh said

"so don't do it again" Anna said

"you can let them go now" Amy said

Anna and Yoh let them go

"so you guys just waited here so you could ambush us" Hao said

Anna was ready to slap him, she resisted this time

"wheres Kaitlyn" Anna asked

"she decided to stay in Colorado with my brother" Amy said

"wow" Anna said

"yea so im going back to sleep" Amy said

"why" Anna asked "you just got back"

"you have no idea what we have been through" Hao said

"was I talking to you" Anna asked

"you don't have to be for me to talk back" Hao said

Anna looked at Amy as if asking can I

"Anna we had a long day" Amy said

Anna turned back to Hao who was smiling the biggest smile, and it looked a lot like one of Yoh's smiles

"yup now im going to bed" Hao said

"as long as you don't talk back to me again" Anna said

"im talking back" Hao said

Anna slapped Hao so hard that there was a red mark on his face, everyone waited for Hao's reaction, for quiet some time there was no sound, Hao walked upstairs

"yup he's tired" Ren said

Anna glared at him, Macchi, Ren, Lyserg, and Megan ran up the stairs, Macchi stopped at the door of Amy and Hao's room, she looked in Amy and Hao were cuddled together, Macchi took a picture of it

"it Facebook time" she said

Ren could only smile, they bolted down the stairs, Anna and Yoh jumped out of the way, they put the picture on Facebook and titled it 'this is what happens when they have a long trip'

The nest morning Amy woke up to a text message, it read 'Amy have you seen the pic that Macchi and Ren put on Facebook' Amy jumped out of bed, which woke up Hao he followed her down the stairs, they looked at the pic

"Macchi, Ren you both are dead" they both yelled

Macchi and Ren put everything in front of the door

"we're dead arnt we" Macchi said

"yup" Ren said


End file.
